Conventionally, the standard approach for gaining access to third-party applications and/or websites requiring authentication involves providing a login name and password. This approach presents many disadvantages. One disadvantage is the inconvenience of having to remember and manually enter login names and passwords. Another disadvantage is the ease of theft of login names and passwords, which can result in identity theft.